


I'll Take Those Odds

by MaddieandChimney



Series: 911 Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Chimney has been carrying around the engagement ring for months, so Buck opens up the bets to the 118 family.Day 1 of 911 Week 2020 - "Wanna bet?" + Fluff
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 911 Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	I'll Take Those Odds

Buck is smirking to himself as he looks over at his sister and her boyfriend, the two of them cooing over their one-year-old daughter as she giggles on Maddie’s lap. Chimney’s hand is resting on his sister’s stomach, that loved-up grin that’s been on his face since they announced their second pregnancy a few weeks before. 

“Do you think he’s going to do it tonight?” He tears his gaze from the two to look at Hen, taking a sip of his beer before he answers.

“I think Maddie is going to propose before he does at this rate.”

“He’s been carrying around that ring for weeks.” The other woman groans, taking the empty seat next to Buck as they both look over at the happy couple. Maddie is completely focused on the baby in her arms, unaware that her boyfriend next to her is panic patting his jacket pocket that he had placed on the back of the chair. They both see the relief on his face when his hands must make contact with the box they know he’s looking for.

“Do you think…?” Chimney’s panic disappears and he moves instead to take Amelia from her mother, causing both Hen and Buck to groan, shaking their heads. “No.”

“What are we watching?” Eddie’s the next to join them, handing Buck another bottle of beer when his eyes follow their gaze, “Ah, yeah, he’s definitely not getting down on one knee tonight. Baby Han number two will be here before he finally asks her.”

“Wanna bet?” Buck looks at his two friends, a daring grin on his face, “I’ll put twenty on my sister getting in there before he does. She’s a Buckley and she’s getting inpatient, I caught her practicing her signature the other day as Maddie Han.”

Hen shakes her head, “No, he’s going to do it. Tonight. He keeps checking his pocket and trying to get her alone.”

“You said that at the last party.” Eddie points out, laughing as he watches Maddie go to grab Chimney’s jacket for him, the man quickly snatching it before she can curl her fingers around the material.

“Yeah but then she fainted and we all found out she was pregnant. He’s got this, have faith.” She pulls out her own twenty dollars, slamming it into Buck’s outstretched hand as he just shakes his head, before the two of them look at Eddie, seemingly deep in thought.

“He’s just going to blurt it out in the most non-romantic way one night, when he can’t overthink it.” Buck lets out a small noise of agreement, taking the twenty dollars from him and tucking it into his pocket.

“What are you three plotting?” Bobby, arm around Athena’s shoulder, approaches them with a curious look in his eyes, until his head turns in the same direction as theirs, smiling when his eyes settle on the unsuspecting couple. Chimney had come into work with the engagement ring nearly two months ago, nervously trying to plan the ‘perfect proposal’ to the point where nothing seemed good enough. Endless suggestions, constant reassurances that it was going to be perfect because Maddie was going to say yes didn’t seem to ease his anxiety.

“We’re taking bets on when Chimney is going to finally ask her to marry him.”

“Maddie’s going to get down on one knee before that boy does.” Athena drawls, her own smirk matching Buck’s as he raises his hand to high-five her. A move she promptly ignores with a playful roll of her eyes.

Bobby shakes his head in disagreement, “He’ll do it. He just needs a push.”

“She’s pregnant with their second kid, does he need more of a push than that?” Buck scoffs, watching as his big sister takes a nervous look around her, brushing long hair behind her ears as her cheeks flush red. “Look!” There’s an excited squeal in his voice, one that causes those around him to looked at him with raised brows.

“Maddie wouldn’t—”

“Maddie hates public prop-“

Buck looks between Hen and Bobby as they both talk at the same time, shrugging his shoulders, “This isn’t public, we’re family and she’s totally going to beat him to it, watch.”

“You seem awfully sure of yourself there, Buckaroo.”

“A little too sure.” Eddie points out, his eyes moving from Maddie and Chimney to the younger Buckley with a suspicious look in his eyes as Buck only shrugs, a slight grimace on his lips. Caught out. As though he hadn’t just spent the entire day encouraging his sister to just ask her boyfriend herself if she was getting _that_ annoyed with him. Maddie wasn’t stupid – she was a Buckley after all – she knew exactly what Chimney had been carrying around for months, and had been dropping continuous, not so subtle hints that she was ready for him to just ask her already.

The penny drops, “Maddie told you she was going to ask him tonight, didn’t she?”

“… no?” Buck looks from Eddie’s outstretched hand to Hen’s disapproving face, letting out a groan when he pulls out their twenty dollars from his pocket. “Whatever, I was still right.” He grumbles, moving his eyes back to his sister and her boyfriend (soon to be fiancé because there was no way in hell Chimney would ever say no) as he ignores the rolling eyes of his best friend.

There’s a minute of silence as they watch Maddie take Chimney’s hand in her own, saying something none of them can make out, before Eddie holds out the twenty again, “Twenty on Chimney crying.”

“I’ll take those odds.”


End file.
